Sensor devices which may be wearable and/or portable are known. It may be possible for a user to use a plurality of wearable and/or portable sensor devices simultaneously. For example a user may use smart watches, heart rate monitors, fitness trackers, activity trackers, glasses or other suitable devices. Such devices may be able to obtain a large quantity of information. It is useful to be able to provide the information to a user in a manner which is easily digested by a user.